Far Over The Misty Mountains
by RWBYJNPRCRDL
Summary: "I will probably regret this, so let me say it this way; You're lucky I've had a few pints"Isadora is a human. A badass. But, when called on by her friend Gandalf, she joins the expedition of her life. T until proven otherwise. Kili/OC. Maybe a bit of Tauriel/Fili. Maybe. Don't worry Kili, I'll give you some #majestic moments! Review, Favorite, Follow. But most importantly: ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

Prologue/Teaser

A very recognisable figure walked into the prancing pony. Gandalf. He sat at the bar next to me. He did it deliberately, seeing as the other corner of the bar was empty, and that was closer to the door.

"Greetings, Gandalf." I smiled. He turned to me, that strange, almost mischievous smile on his face.

"Hello, my dear. How is Elrond?" He said, nonchalantly, before asking for a drink, even though he knew the answer.

"Fine, as always. What is your reason for being in Bree?" I asked, cutting the chit-chat, that I knew would go on for five minutes.

"Well, Seeing as you're in Bree, and not in Rivendell, you must want something...exiting or purposeful. Maybe a mixture of both?" he suggested.

"What quest are you on this time? This happens every sixty years, Gandalf!" I sighed.

"Do you remember...Smaug? The Lonely Mountain? The Oakenshields?" Gandalf lowered his voice, as to not attract attention.

"Anyone who was alive then remembers. Why? Are you going to try and take the Mountain back?" I asked, half-sarcastically.

"Yes, with the help of you, some dwarves and a burglar, of course." He admitted. I almost spat out my drink.

"You think that I'm going to go anywhere near that dragon? One does not simply kill a dragon that has slept in a dwarven castle for sixty years. Firstly, you need to get in there without waking the beast." I whisper-shouted.

"Hence the burglar. Now, you wouldn't be in Bree if you weren't bored of life with the elves." He looked over his shoulder, looking at a dwarf with a majestic look in his eye. "That is the person you will be helping, my dear Isadora. Thorin Oakenshield."

"I will probably regret this, so let me say it this way; You're lucky I've had a few pints" I sighed again.

I will collect you in Rivendell when it is time." He said, before I left for Rivendell.

**Hi Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I own nothing, except my little human, Isadora. I wrote this while listening to 331Erock's LotR Medley (YouTube). I am writing this as I go, If you want to give me ideas, I am open to them. I am keeping the Mary-Sue stuff to a minimum, seeing as this character is a badass, but there will probably be some fluff. **

**FunFact: Sometimes when I write fluff and read it back, I puke glowing rainbows. No, I am not high.**


	2. An Expected Journey

**She is no longer a human-elf, she's just human. Her past will have to explain why she lives in Rivendell.**  
**insanity and co:**** Her backstory is why this chapter took sooo long to write.**

There was commotion at the entrance of Rivendell. I looked out and saw Gandalf, with a band of dwarves, a hobbit and Thorin Oakenshield. He was talking to a guard. I subconsciously tucked a lock of blood-red hair behind my ear.  
"I must speak with Lord Elrond." He stated.  
"Lord Elrond is not here." The guard lied. I walked out.  
"Well then-" Gandalf paused when he saw me. "Isadora, my dear!" He greeted, just as I reached him.  
"Lord Elrond will be back soon, Gandalf. I take it these are- Oh, Here he is!" I pointed toward the group of elves on horseback. The dwarves readied themselves for an attack. I whispered to them "Relax, he won't hurt you." One or two looked a little calmer, but none lowered their weapons. Elrond demounted his horse almost immediately.  
"My friend! It has been a few cycles since our last meeting. I hope you are well." Greeted Elrond, almost smiling.  
"I am faring well enough, my friend." Gandalf answered. I lost track of the conversation here. Their conversation ended and they turned toward the party.  
"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain" Elrond greeted. 'Is he actually going to let them in? That would be new.' He said some elven words, his expression unchanging.  
"Does he offer us insult!?" Shouted one dwarf, axe raised. Gandalf laughed at the dwarf, merely in a friendly way.  
"No master dwarf, he offers you food." I corrected, smiling. He lowered his weapon, mood distinctly lightened.  
"Well, in that case, lead on!" He commented.

The feast had just begun, when Lord Elrond turned to me. "You are allowed to go with them." The shock reached my eyes. I turned to him. "I trust Gandalf to bring you back alive, if not different. Get to know the dwarves. You could be traveling with them for a while."  
I left to find Gandalf and the dwarves at the furthest table from Lord Elrond. "He'll let me." Gandalf's eyes brightened.  
"My dear, that is just marvelous! Would you like to meet them now?" I nodded. He took me to the main group. "This girl is a great fighter, and she has agreed to come with us. Her name is Isadora." He stated. The one I knew to be Thorin sighed.  
"Another useless idiot..." He grumbled. I took the criticism.  
"No matter what you say, Thorin, I am coming with you." I stated. Before he could say anything, a dwarf burst into the conversation.  
"That's great! I'm Kili." He said, happily. He was a brunette with dark brown eyes. He was quite tall for a dwarf, and hardly had a beard. He pointed to a blonde, blue eyed dwarf of the same size. "This is my brother, Fili." Fili smiled smugly at me.  
The introductions continued and I tried to memorize the names. 'Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Ori, Dori, and Nori. Oh, and Bilbo.'  
They were all quietly talking about the path to take to the Lonely Mountain. Most ideas involved going through Orc territories. I leaned over to Gandalf.  
"Why don't we go Beorn's way?" I asked, curious. He leaned closer to me, after looking around to make sure we were out of Thorin's earshot.  
"That would mean going through Mirkwood, dear Isadora. That is the worst idea, considering the terms on which Thranduil and Thorin parted." He answered. It was getting late, so I left for bed. That would be one thing I'd miss on the journey: my bed. I flopped onto it and fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. ****I am writing this as I go.**** Take it away, peoples!**  
** Isadora: She owns nothing...**  
** Radagast: Everyone basically knows that already...**  
** Me: Oi! You're not in here yet! Get out! Shoo!**  
**Isadora: Bye!**


	3. Announcement:17th of July

I am so sorry for the gap! next year is my Mock exam year. Yes, I'm 14. Anyway...  
I am sorry to announce, that this story will be on **Hiatus** until the last movie. I've just lost inspiration and motivation, and just... I've been working on some new stuff. This '**new stuff**' has completely _absorbed my attention_. One of these is something I will (hopefully) one day get published. The other(s) are other fics which will be posted on here, do not fret!

I feel I need to tell you guys some things...  
1. I moved schools (September 2013) to stop bullying- seriously, if any of you live in **Wiltshire**, do not- I repeat- do **NOT** send your kid/ attend _**Matravers Secondary School**_.  
2. I will bash these shows/movies in my stories (If the opportunity presents itself):

True Blood

Twilight

Transformers (so far)

Snow White and the Huntsman

Goodbye for now, and LIVE YOUR LIVES!

-_ Rosemarie_ -


End file.
